The known paper-based or film-based stencilling tapes (or punched tape sections) on the market have become established for smooth substrates but show great weaknesses when used on rough surfaces, such as coated woodchip, for example. Here, the paint frequently runs under the stencil and/or is torn off when the tape is removed.
The object of the invention is therefore to remedy this situation and so to provide a solution which leaves behind no runs and can be removed again without damage.
This object is achieved by a self-adhesive and releasible stencilling tape which can be released from a surface to which the stencilling tape is adhered by pulling on the stencilling tape in the direction of the plane of the bond formed between the stencilling and the surface. The stencilling tape comprises an adhesive film backing and optionally a carrier adhered to the adhesive film. When present, the carrier may comprise a material selected from the group consisting of polymer films, nonwovens, foams and filaments. The adhesive film may be chosen o that the adhesion of the adhesive film is lower than the cohesion of the adhesive film, the adhesion of the adhesive film is reduced when the adhesive film is extended, and the adhesive film exhibits a ratio of peel strength to tear load of at least 1:1.5. The adhesive film may be based on thermoplastic rubber and tackifying resins. The stencilling tape may be covered on one or both sides with a release paper or release film. The stencilling tape may also be punched. If the stencilling tape is covered on one or both sides with a release paper or release film, then the release paper or release film on at least one of the sides may also be punched.
The stencilling tape can be used for masking, especially during painting and varnishing, and subsequently for nondestructive and residueless removal by stripping. For painting and varnishing, such use involves applying the stencilling tape to a surface to be painted or varnished to form a bond between the stencilling tape and the surface. Thereafter, the surface is painted or varnished. The stencilling tape can then be released from the surface by pulling on the stencilling tape in the direction of the plane of the bond formed between the stencilling tape and the surface.
Suitable backings are adhesive compositions like those on the market as xe2x80x9ctesa Posterstrip(copyright)xe2x80x9d and as described in DE 33 31 016 C2, and also those in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,581, EP 655 589 B1, WO 95/06691 A1, WO 97/07172 A1 and EP 761 793 A2.
Residueless detachment of the stencilling tape used in accordance with the invention is possible simply by pulling on it in the longitudinal direction parallel to the bond plane. This ease of detachment is achieved by the extension of the adhesive tape. The loss in adhesion which occurs is promoted by reducing the tack of the pressure-sensitive adhesive composition and by the reduction in film thickness caused by the extension of the adhesive film.
In this context, the pulling need not be a precise operation, since even xe2x80x9cskewedxe2x80x9d pulling leads to success, even if less elegant. Nor is it necessary to pull exactly in the direction of the bond plane. Here too, deviations are permitted, although care must be taken not to damage the substrate.
Backings are adhesive films as described in particular in DE 33 31 016, DE 42 22 849 and WO 92/11333.
Particularly suitable adhesive films are ones that resemble those on the market as tesa Power Strip and, in particular, as tesa Poster Strip. They possess a balance between plasticity and elasticity. After it has been pressed on, the composition remains adhering in the recessed areas and is not so elastic that it falls away from the rough substrate.